Amuto Oneshots
by DesireLaughs
Summary: Amuto one-shots. It's all about love. Chapter 15: Imaginary Friend?
1. Not A Homecoming Queen

A/N: Idk how I thought about this but... yeah. Enjoy.

Amu: Lay-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara

Ikuto: Sadly for me...

-- Amu's P.O.V.

I had to be forced into doing this. I really did. I would never be doing this. I'm not a Homecoming Queen. Not even a cheerleader.

In fact, everyone that's running for this thing, other than me, is a cheerleader.

I'm not even pretty.

I have long, waist length, pink hair and yellow and brown eyes.

And yet, here I am. Utau and myself, last two people standing.

All of the things that happened to flash before my eyes.

_Do_ _do_ _do_  
_do_ _do_ _do_ _do_ _do_  
_do_ _do_ _do_

"AHHHHHHH! OMG, IT'S A SPIDER!" Utau screamed.

I picked it up and brought it out side.

_I__saw__a_ _spider_  
_I__didn't_ _scream_

"And now, let's meet our finally Homecoming Queen contestants. Tosmymi Utau. Her hobbies are singing and dancing. Her favorite show is _Gossip Girls _and her favorite celebrity is herself.

"And now there's Hinamori Amu. Her hobbies and burping the alpahbet and playing sports?... And, her favorite show is... _Naruto_?! Oh, uhm... Her favorite celebrity is Katty Parry..." The announcer said.

_Cause__I_ _can_ _belch_ _the_ _alphabet_  
_just_ _double_ _dawg_ _dare_ _me_

"Utau-chan? You do ballet?" I asked.

"Yes, do you?" she replied.

"_Naw_, I chose guitar!"

_And__I_ _chose_ _guitar_ _over_ _ballet_  
_and_ _I'd_ _take_ _these_ _suckers_ _down_  
_cause_ _they_ _just_ _get_ _in_ _my_ _way_.

"Oi! Ikuto! Sup?!" I asked my best friend, Ikuto, who I just happened to have a crush on.

He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

_The_ _way_ _you_ _look_ _at_ _me_  
_is_ _kind_ _of_ _like__a_ _little_ _sister_.  
_Not_ _like__a good_ _byes_  
_and_ _it_ _leaves_ _me_ _nothing_ _but_ _blisters_.

Why does it always have to be like that?

_so__I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _be_  
_one_ _of_ _the_ _boy_-y-y-_oys_  
_one_ _of_ _your_ _guys_  
_just_ _give_ _me__a_ _chance_ _to_ _prove_to _you_ _tonight_

He picked Utau, over me that night.

_that__I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _be_  
_one_ _of_ _the_ _girls_  
_pretty_ _in_ _pearls_  
_not_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _boys_.

Should I just quit trying to not be a girl?

_so_ _over_ _the_ _summer_ _something_ _changed_.  
_I__started_ _reading_ _seventeen_  
_and_ _shaving_ _my_ _legs._

I feel weird. It's new, not dressing like a boy. Not acting like one.

_and__I_ _studied__Lottia_ _religiously_  
_and__I_ _walked_ _right_ _into_ _school_  
_and_ _caught_ _you_ _staring_ _at_ _me_.

"Hey, Ikuto. What's up?" I asked.

"N-nothing. Well... uh, you're not wearing pants. Th-that's a change." I thought I saw a faint blush.

I walked away. He'll just have to take a number, for now.

_Cause_  
_I__don't_ _want_ _you_ _no_  
_but_ _now_ _you're_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _take__a number_  
_It's_ _okay_, _maybe_ _one_ _day_  
_but_ _not_ _until_ _you_ _give_ _me_ _my_ _diamond_ _ring_.

Right now, I kind of wish I wasn't forced into doing this. But I don't wanna be one of the boy anymore.

_Cause  
__I__don't_ _want_ _to_ _be_  
_one_ _of_ _the_ _boy_-_oy_-_oy_-_oys_  
_one_ _of_ _your_ _guys_  
_just_ _give_ _me__a_ _chance_ _to_ _prove_ _to_ _you_ _tonight_  
_that__I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _be_  
_your_ _homecoming_ _queen_  
_their_ _poster_ _dream_  
_not_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _boys_

I want boys to want to date me. Not to think I smell like... them.

_I__wanna_ _be__a_ _flower__not__a_ _dirty_ _weed_  
_I__wanna_ _smell_ _like_ _roses_, _not__a_ _baseball_ _team_.  
_And__I_ _swear_ _maybe_ _one_ _day_, _you're_ _gonna_ _wanna_  
_make_ _out_, _make_ _out_, _make_ _out_ _with_ _me_.

"There can be only one winner!" the Anoccer lady yelled.

_don't_ _wanna_ _be_, _don't_ _wanna_ _be_, _don't_ _wanna_ _be_,  
_cause__I_ _don't_ _wanna_ be, _one_ _of_ _the_ _boy-y-y-oys_  
_one_ of _your_ _guys_  
_just_ _give_ _me__a_ _chance_ _to_ _prove_ _to_ _you_ _tonight_  
_that__I_ _just_ _want_ to _be_  
_one_ _of_ _the_ _girls_  
_pretty_ _in_ _pearls_  
_not_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _boys_.

"And she is..."

_do do do_

"the lovely..."

_do do do do_

"young..."

_do do do_

I feel like I'm gonna burst...

_do do do do_

"Beautiful..."

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" I heard someone scream.

_do do do_

"Tosyumi Utau!" she finished.

I sighed. No happy ending for me...

"Looks like I win, Hinamori," Utau said from behind me.

I feel like that had a dobble meaning behind it.

Like that she meant that Ikuto would chose her over me, again.

"Yeah... G-good job..." I said as I ran out of the gym. I suddenly felt like I was being squished.

"Why did I even try to be a girlly-girl?" I asked myself.

"You shouldn't have. I loved the way you were before," someone answered.

I turned around. Ikuto?

"Let's go inside. They're playing the last song," he said, smiling.

I smiled back and nodded. Maybe I'm not a Homecoming Queen, but I _am_ the winner of something.

I'm the winner of Ikuto. The one and only guy that can make me happy forever. The one and only who can make my heart beat a million times faster that is healthy.

Not that I mind.

"Hey, Amu?" Ikuto asked, while leading the dance.

"Yeah?"

"You're still my Homecoming Queen..." Ikuto said.

"I love you, Ikuto," I said.

"I love you, Amu."

And then... we kissed.

--

A/N: ... Well, that was... what's a good word for that?

Amu:... Don't ask me...

Me: UGH! Now that song is stuck in my head! Review and tell me what you thought bout it!


	2. Kitty Love

A/N: The first chap came to me, as I finally figured out, that tonight's my Homecoming dance. O-o Damn, I hate my roomy for reminding me bout that.

Ikuto:Why not go Saw on her?

Me: Ewwwww! I _hate_ that movie! I hate all movies like that!!

Amu: Lay-chan's like me, we can't watch things like that.

Me: Yep. On with the story! Oh, and people, go to my profile! I have a msg for all my readers there.

-- Amu's P.O.V.

I hate Yaya right now. I hate Rima, too. And Tadase.

They all get to go to Utau's Halloween Party in they're Chara Naris.

_I _on the other hand am being forced into a cat costume.

I have a skin-tight leather jump suit. Like Cat-Woman's. I have leather boots, too. The tail is black and so are the ears. Damn, the whole suit is freakin black. Even the rubber-band that's keeping my long, pink, waist length hair in a pony tail is black.

But it _does_ show me off nicely.

"Yaya, why am I the only one that's not in my Chara Nari?" I asked Yaya.

"Cause, Amu-chii! Me, Rima, and Tadase over there picked baby bunny, clown, and royalty from the hat. You picked neko!" Yaya yelled.

"Besides that, Amu, it shows you off nicely," Rima said, smirking.

I fumed. "Rima! I wouldn't be wearing _this_ one if it weren't for _you_!" I yelled.

"It's okay. You don't need to thank me."

I was still fuming when we got to Utau's house.

I was fuming when we rang the door bell.

I was fuming when Utau greeted us.

I was _really_ fuming when I saw that Utau was also using her Chara Nari as a costume.

I'm really mad now.

"Ugh!" I screamed as I walked to get some punch.

It didn't matter if I shouted. It was a privet party. Only me, Rima, Utau, and Tadase... Or so I thought.

"What are you screaming about, Amu?" Ikuto said from behind me. I knew it was him, he's the only person who can say my name like that.

"Ahhh! Ikuto? When- what- where- how- huh?" I asked. He just looked me up and down.

"Did you dress up like that just for me, Amu?"

"WHAT?! I-I d-didn't e-even know th-that you w-were c-coming! B-bakka!" I yelled. By now I know that everyone wads looking at us.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, Amu? Oops," Rima said, oviously not seeing her sin. What a little mean girl she can be...

"Awww... Aren't you happy to see me, _Amu_?" Ikuto asked, putting on the cutest sad face I have _ever_ seen.

"No! And don't say my name like that!" I yelled, I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. It must be rivaling my hair by now...

"Like what, _Amu_?" hw asked.

Oh, shit. My face is way too close to his...

"Damn you," I growed.

I need to get away from here or else I'll do a Chara Change with Ran and start making out with Ikuto...

He took a step back from me. I took several away fom him.

"What's wrong, Amu?" he asked, worrie clear on his face.

I cannot let this happen.

He's dirty.

He's a perv.

He would just use me.

He doesn't like me how I like him.

Wait! Like him?!

I mentally sighed. I guess maybe I do like him. But I'm trying to make up reasons not to like him.

"N-nothing..." I turned to the rest on the party. Rima looked worried. Tadase looked worried, too. Yaya and Utau looked curious.

"I need to go..." I said and then ran out.

It was dark already.

I looked at my cell phone. Nine o' clock. Wow. I'd been there for a whole hour.

I had been walking back to my home when I saw that short cut that Ikuto had shown me. I decited to use it.

I walked into the ally and I soon saw to men there. Not soon enough, though.

"Well, look what we got here. You lost, Kitten?" the first man asked.

"No, I'm not," I said, supprised that my voise was even.

"This one will be fun. C'on, girly. We'll show you a real good time..." the other guy said.

I didn't know that I was backing up until I felt the wall aganst my back.

I don't know what to do. So I screamed, "**HELP!**"

--Ikuto's P.O.V.

I've been looking for Amu for about five minutes now.

Well, that was, until I heard a scream. "**HELP!**"

I eyes windened. That was Amu.

I ran towards her voise.

She was conered by two guys. By the way they were moving, they probley were drunk.

I ran up to them and kicked them both in a... uh, _place_.

"Amu, are you okay?" I asked.

"I-Ikuto?"

--Amu's P.O.V.

"I-Ikuto?" I chocked out.

I was crying.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, smiling sweetly.

He bent down and wiped away the tears.

"I-Ikuto... thank yo-"

"Shhh," he said, then picked me up bride stile.

I didn't protest. I snuggled into him.

He chuckled.

"What?" I damended.

"You're too cute," he accused.

"No I am not!" I yelled.

Ikuto looked down at me and smirked. "You're right."

"Eh?!"

"You aren't cute. You are hot." he was laughing.

"So are you."

"N-nani?" he stuttered.

Oh. My. GOD! _I_ made _him_ stutter! Is Hell freezing over somewhere?!

"I like you, Ikuto," I said as I put my arms around his neck, shifting into a sitting postion in his arms.

"I don't like you, Amu," he said, his face unreadable.

I felt like my heart just broke in half.

"I- I-I'm-"

He cut me off, "I love you."

"Really?"I asked, not truely believing.

"Yes." He looked down at me and then set me down.

We were on my balockony.

"I love you, too, Ikuto," I said, looking up to see him smirking again.

"Good," he said, then leaned down to kiss me.

It took me a few secounds to realise that he was kissing me. It took a few more secounds to realise that I was spost to kiss back.

It seemed like hours until we broke apart. It still wasn't long enough for me.

"Stay the night Ikuto."

He smirked and walked into my room with me. I'm gona be in soooo much trouble if my parents find out about this. But I don't care.

It's kitty love.


	3. Dancing

A/N: .... Read the STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEE!!!!! FUN!!!

Amu: .... What did you do to her, Ikuto?

Ikuto: I gave her coffee, of course!

Me: IT WAS NASTY BUT I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, RRRREEEEAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYY LOVE THE AFTER AFFECTS!!!!!

Amu: Ummm..... On with the story?

Me: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

----- Amu P.O.V.

"Amu, just one dance! It's for my birthday! Please?" Ikuto asked.

For the millionth time. MILLIONTH!

"No. I won't do that shit! It's..... dirty!" I yelled at him.

"I'll give you a choice then-" Wait! Hold the phone! What do you mean, you don't know what's going on? I haven't explained yet?! Oh....

**_Flashback_**

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Ugh...."

_tap, tap, TAP_

"Uhh...."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Nooo...."

_BANG!!!!!!!_

"KYA!" I yelled, falling off my bed.

It's a Saturday. I wanted to sleep in on my day off. Guess not, though...

I got up and saw Ikuto at my window. I wanted to kill him. I settled with a glare, in stead....

"Are you gonna glare at me all day or let me in?" Ikuto asked, his voice muffled by the glass.

I grumbled and went to open the door.

"Good morning, Amu."

"Morning, Ikuto. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just a present."

That's when it hit me.

"Today's September 29?!" I asked/yelled in surprise. (A/N: That is just a random date. He looks like a September guy to me.... -.-)

"Uhh.... yeah.... I only told you thst once...."

"I have a good memory!" I snapped. Really, that's not true. I had marked it on my daily planer and I was gonna get something for him.....

"Oh? Really now?" he asked.

".....No....."

He chuckled. "Thank God. I thought you'd get me something unnecessary....."

I scowled. "Ikuto! I was. I was gonna get you a cat toy or cat-nip, but I guess I can't now, huh?"

"Yep. I know what you _will_ do for a present!" he smiled.

Oh, my God. He, Ikuto the perverted cat-boy, _smiled_.

"Ummm... okay...." I trailed off.

"Can it be anything I want?" he asked.

"S-sure...." Wrong move. Stupid move.

"Grinding."

"W-what? What's that?" I asked.

He smirked. "It's a dance. You want me to show you?"

Then I knew what grinding was. "Hell no. Anything but that!"

"Amu, just one dance! It's for my birthday! Please?" Ikuto asked.

"No!" I yelled.

**_End Flashback_**

So, now do you get it? Okay, where were we?

Oh, yeah.

"I'll give you a choice then, grinding or a lap dance. Both of which you'll have to wear what I want you to wear. Which one, Amu?" he asked.

Ugh! That was _not_ fair!

"..... Which one do you want more?" I asked.

"Lap dance," he smirked.

"Grinding it is. What do I wear?" I asked.

"Awww! That was mean, Amu. Oh, well. Move." He walked over to my dresser.

"Which one is your under-wear dower?" he asked.

"Top. What are you- Oh, shit, no!" I yelled as I saw him open the top dower of my dresser.

I really hate my mom right now.....

**_Flashback at a new lady store_**

"Ahhh! Amu-chan! These would look good on you!" Mama exclaimed.

I came over to see what she had found.

It was a very, very, _very_ short skirt.

Like it just went a little past my underwear.

And the shirt.

Oh, my freakin' God, the shirt!

It went to my belly-button. It was dark blue. Had a blue cat symbol on it and showed a _lot_of cleavage....

"But, Mama!" I started to take the things away from her but she saw that coming and quickly dogged me, running to pay for them.

**_End Flashback_**

"Put them on," Ikuto demanded.

"Leave," I ordered.

"Never."

"Turn around?"

"Kay."

When he was completely turned around, I quickly faced the other way and changed.

When done changing, I told him to turn around.

Maybe I should have ran away instead......

All I could see in his eyes was lust and..... What was that other emotion?

He grabbed my small waist and we started dancing.

------------ One hour later

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, Amu?" Ikuto asked when it was over.

"Hn."

He chuckled. "Can I have one more little thing?"

"And wha would that be-"

He cut me off. By kissing me.

He kissed me.

He's still kissing me.

I like this......

I leaned into the kiss, it was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt.

"Don't you _dare_ever do that to any other guy," he whispered into my ear.

And then he was gone.

"Okay...." I said and then decided to get out of the house.

And, hey! Who knows?! Maybe I'll run into him on my walk. I'm looking forward to kissing him again....


	4. Note Yes, it's a chapter!

A/N: Read!!!!!!!

__________________________________________

_'Dear Amu, _

_Do you know what I love?_

_I love when you hate me- the way you look;_

_I love when you blush- the only reason I tease;_

_I love when you look at me- makes me feel like nothing can ever go wrong;_

_I love when you smile- I look forward to feeling the butterflies;_

_I love when your eyes light up- it makes you look even more beautiful;_

_Now, do you know what I hate?_

_I hate when you cry;_

_I hate seeing you give up;_

_I hate when you're sad;_

_I hate all of your crushes._

_Do you know who I hate the most?_

_I hate myself._

_For getting in your way._

_For making you cry._

_For making you give up._

_For making you sad._

_For making you frown._

_For getting in you and Tadase's way for true happiness._

_For not being wha tyou want._

_Do you know who I love?_

_I love Amulet Heart._

_I love Amulet Spade._

_I love Amulet Clover._

_I love Amulet Angle._

_I love Amulet Devil._

_I love Amulet Dia._

_But most of all....._

_I love you, Hinamori Amu._

_________________________

_I'm so sorry. I won't get in your way anymore._

_I love you,_

_Ikuto._

"Ikuto....." Amu whisphered, starting to cry.

"Amu, I.... I'm sorry. I just wanted to say good bye....." Ikuto trailed off.

"BAKKA! Don't..... DON'T YOU _DARE_ LEAVE ME! I love you, bastered...." Amu cried.

"Amu,"a true smile broke across Ikuto's face.

"I love you...." she repeated, falling to her knees.

"I love you, too." And with that, they kissed. And to think that all of that started with a note.'

"Honey, time for bed now," a pink haired lady said.

"Again!" her child protested.

"Problems, Amu?" a man with mid-night blue hair asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, Arri-chan wants to hear 'Note'. Again. For the fifth time tonight!" Amu exclaimed.

"Ah. Well, it _is_ a great story. Don't you think? The only reason we're together...." he smirked.

"Ikuto...." Amu threttened.

"Fine, fine. Arri-chan, sweety, we need you to go to sleep. Or else there will be a tickle war."

"Noooo! Ahhhhh!" Arri screamed, pulling her covers overr her head.

"Night, sweety. We love you," Amu called, walking out of the room, Ikuto right behind her.

"Love you, too, Mommy, Daddy!" Arri called through the closed door.

"And I- my sweet strawberry- love you," Ikuto said, pulling his wife into a kiss.

When the kiss was broke, Am replied, "I love you, too."

___________________

A/N: Fluff. Pure fluff!

Amu: ......Wow. That's really..... chick-flick-ish?

Ikuto: Needs more kissing seans.

Me: Whatever! Where's Yaya?

Yaya: HERE! READ AN RWEVIEW!


	5. Circle

A/N: Read!!!!!!!

__________________________________________

A circle is a symbol for eternity. It just keeps going around and around with no end. A circle is one of the greater symbols that is represented in a wedding. Love is commonly associated with a heart, but is really represented by a circle. With no end, it can last for eternity. That's why we have wedding rings. Their shape has no bumps or dents. It's perfect.

Ikuto loved this philosophy. As much as he loved her. He asked her to meet him out in the garden at sunset. It was perfect. Like the circle. He reached inside his pocket and clutched the tiny black box.

"Ikuto?" He turned around and saw the dainty figure that could kill him if she wanted to. That made him smile.

"You made it," he said. She made her way towards him and planted a kiss on him.

"Wouldn't miss it. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that the wind always goes around in circles? It just keeps going and going with no end."

"Wow, I haven't really thought about it that way. Since when are you insightful?" she added teasingly.

"Didn't you notice that I look at the finer things in life?"

"Of course, just like the wind, right?"

"Exactly. Which leads me to my next point. Amu, my love for you is like a circle, and I don't want that to end."

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is, Amu," he said while he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He revealed the ring inside the box.

Amu looked shocked, she loved him more than anything, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him as well. Which is why she smiled down at him.

"Of course I will." He smiled his big smile and slipped the ring on her finger. When he got up, she tackled him to the ground and kissed him fiercely.


	6. Birthday

A/N: Read!!!!!!!

__________________________________________

I sat in the park. Alone with my chara.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Ikuto? What's wrong, nya?" Your, my shugo chara, asked.

"My fucking birthday. Damn it, I didn't get to see her..."

"Are you talking about that girl, Amu, nya?"

"...."

"Ikuto, nya?"

I didn't respond.

"Ikuto?!" a different voice asked.

"Amu? What are you doing out so late? Isn't it past your bed time?" I teased.

She blushed. "No, it's only 10:00. Besides, I didn't get to see you yet," she mumbled, sitting next to me.

"Missed me?"

"No."

"...."

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday...." she said, blushing.

"Well, it's not that happy so far," I replied, looking up at the stars.

"That sucks. I hope I can help." She looked at me.

I chuckled. "Oh, yeah? And how do you-"

Then the impossible happened.

She kissed me.

_She_ **kissed** _me_!

Holley shit.

I finally snapped out of the trance I was in and kissed her back.

She pulled away.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down.

"For what? _I _kissed _you_. Not the other way around."

"Yeah, but...." I trailed off. What _was_ I sorry for? Kissing her back? _Hell _no! That was the best kiss of my life!

She giggled. "Can't think of anything?"

Then it snapped. "That was your first kiss...."

"So what?" Amu asked.

"....Your first kiss is spost to be sharred with someone you love....."

"It was...." she blushed.

"Amu.... I... I love you."

At first she looked shocked, but then she hugged me.

"I love you, too, Ikuto....."

Yeah, at first I thought that this would be a suck birthday, but....

Damn, that kiss was awesome.

And tomrow I get to rub it into Kiddy King's face! Ha! I can't wait to rub in his face!

I wonder when she'll let me make-out with her.....

Or maybe we could just skip to sex......


	7. Christmas Party

A/N: Read!!!!!!!

__________________________________________

"..."

"Amu-chii?"

"Amu?"

"Oi, Amu-chan! You in there?!"

"Um, Hinamori-san?"

"Amu-chan? Earth to Amu-chan!"

"..."

I could hear them, somewhere in my brain.

But I chose not to answer, in fear of losing train of thought.

Or waking up. Whatever I was doing.

"AMU-CHII!!!!!!!!"

"Wha- what? Huh? What's going on?!" I yelled.

Everyone sweet-dropped.

"We were just talking about the Christmas party tomorrow. We were pulling out costumes," Tadase-kun explained.

"Oh, okay."

"...Amu, you have to pull out a paper," Rima told me.

"Okay." I said and pulled a paper. Sexy Santa?! What the Hell?!?!

"WHAT'D YA GET, AMU-CHII?!" Yaya asked/yelled.

"Se-sexy S-Santa..." I stuttered.

"Yaya got Pink Santa, Rima got Red Santa, Tadase got elf, Utau got Purple Santa, and Nagishiko got Boy Santa! Neko-kun is coming too, but he won't wear a costume!" Yaya explained.

"Neko-kun?" I asked, wondering who that was. (A/N: OMG! Amu is sooooo dense! Amu: HEY! Me: Hi!)

"You called, _Amu_?"

"KYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PERVERT?!" I yelled.

"Pervert? Amu-chan, why did you call Ikuto-san a pervert?" Nagishiko asked.

"Be-because he is!" I yelled.

Ikuto blew in my ear.

"KYA!"

"Are you guys going out?" Utau asked.

"Yes/No!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Utau ignored me and turned to Ikuto.

"How long have you been going out?" she asked.

Ikuto smirked. "Long."

She smiled. "What's her favorite color?"

"Red."

"Food?"

"Strawberries."

"That's a fruit!"

"Yes, but it still counts..."

"Animal?"

"Cat."

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" I yelled.

"Aww, how can you say that? We slept in the same bed...."

"SH-SHUT UP!"

Ikuto pouted.

"Well, Yaya thinks we should go shoping! Well, bye bye Neko-kun!" Yaya shouted pulling me, Rima, Utau, and Nagi out the door.

She left Tadase.....

---Shopping Mall

"GET THIS ONE!"

"NO! NO, _THIS _ONE!"

"OOOHHH! UTAU! Tadase will llloooovvvveeee _this_ one!" Rima teased.

"Shut up!" Utau blushed.

"This one has a bunny on it!" Yaya pointed out.

"That is WAY too reveling!" I pouted.

"Cute!" Naigshiko said.

"Amu! You naughty girl, Ikuto will adore this on you!" Utau smirked.

"NEVER!" I yelled.

"RIMA-TAN! NAGI WILL LIKE THIS ON YOU!" Yaya screamed.

"SHUT UP, YAYA! HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Rima yelled angerily.

"Oppsy daisy!" Yaya said.

"I'm the only boy!" Nagishiko whined.

"SUCK IT UP!" Utau screeched.

"Yaya-chan, why didn't you take Tadase-kun?" I qustioned.

"Tadase's a drag!" Yaya grined. "Beside, I thought that you liked Ikuto?"

"I don't. I don't like Tadase, either. Ikuto bugs me. Teases me. He doesn't like me...." I trailed off. I wish he did like me.

"But, Amu-chan, he does like you!" Utau told me.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"I'm his sister, moran!"

"Oh, that's right..."

"Does he smell good?" Rima asked.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Does he smell good? Hot guys usually smell good." She shrugged.

"I guess... He smells like the night...." I blushed, remembering the smell.

"Why didn't you leave me at the gardain, Yaya?" Nagishiko asked.

"Cause!" she giggled.

"But you left Tadase and Ikuto!" he continued to whine.

"You don't count as a boy yet!"

This continued for an hour.

----(Pic's on profile!) Party

"No."

"Get out of there, or I'll make you, Amu!" Rima threanted.

"You're too small!"

"Why am I here?" a husky voice damended.

"To get Amu-chan out. Please?" Utau begged.

Shit.

It's Ikuto.

"Is she dressed?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes!" Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Nagishiko said together.

"Traders!" I hissed.

"Come on," Ikuto said, lifting me off my feet.

Oh, my God. He didn't even look at me.

"Ikuto...." I muttered.

"What?"

"Put me down...."

"Okay...."

When he put me down, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

I heard gasps around me, and felt Ikuto tense up.

I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"Not looking."

He smirked. "Well, I am now and I must say, _wow_."

"Perv...." I blushed.

"How about another kiss? I liked that kiss."

"I did too...."

"You know what else I like?" he smirked.

"No, what?" I smiled.

"You."

And with that, he kissed me. And I kissed him back.

"I like you, too...."


	8. Chocolate

A/N: You must thank my "Lovely" *cough-demonic-cough* friend Crystal for making me update.

Crystal: Hi! I love yellow.

Layla: Waaaayyyyy too much, if you ask me. I hate bright colors, other than white, though.

Ikuto: Chocolate?! What kind of tital is that?!

Amu: How can you fit this in one chapter?

Layla: Easy, readers, don't expect so much detail or many more characters other than Amu and Ikuto.

Amu: Read.

------------

Valentines day. I loathe this day all year.

The year that girls chase me around- trying to make me take their homemade chocolates.

Though, I wouldn't mind if Amu gave me chocolate....

Amu.

I haven't seen her in mounths! Easter is so annoying- won't admit defet, or set me free for that matter.

But, Amu.

Should I get her something- confess my love for the younger girl?

She's only 14. I'm 17- I could go to jail!

Screw that- I _need _to see her!

What should I buy? What should I-

A necklace!

I've seen all of Amu's necklaces (I'm not a stalker!) so I'll know what to get her!

There it is! That's what I should get her!

It was a silver heart- beautiful, but not as beautiful as her- and it had a square saphfire on it.

It was perfict!

Now- to find _my_ beautiful heart!

Amu, is she at her house?

"Yoru! Chara change!" I ordered.

"Hai, Ikuto!" Yoru saulted me then said, "Chara _change_!"

Cat ears and tail appered out of no where, and I went looking for my little heart.

"Amu?" I asked, stepping into her room.

Not there.

So I went to the amusment park- no Amu.

I looked everywhere_- even went to Tadase's house-_ she wasn't there, but he was making out with some scared looking little boy.

I had to let the boy out- he looked so scared! (A/N: Haha- Tadgay is the new Micheal Jason! XD)

Anyhow, I finally gave up and went to the park to play a sad tune on my viollen.

After I finshed the tune I heard someone clapping.

"Ikuto, that was so sad, but so beautiful..."

I know that voise!

"Amu!" I said as I ran towards her.

"Ah! I-Ikuto!" she suttered.

"I missed you, Amu. I missed you so much...." I burred my face in her neck, holding her tighter to me.

"I-Ikuto. Let go!"

I let her go and backed away. I looked into her eyes.

"H-Here...." she handed my a heart shaped box.

"Chocolate?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...." she suttered.

"Here." I put the necklace around her neck, and watched as she examined it.

"I-Ikuto... It's beautiful...."

"Nowhere near your beauty."

"Ikuto, I love you...." With those four words, she pulled me into a lovely kiss.

A little while later, when the kiss broke, we were both gasping for air.

"I love you, too, Amu-koi," and pulled her into another kiss.


	9. Not Another Heartbreak

A/N: Hi everyone! Read.

----

I am strong.

I am strong.

I am strong.

I am strong.

I am strong.

I am strong.

I am

Crying?

No, I am not strong.

Tadase.... You left me.....

Ikuto..... Where are you when I need you?

I was sobbing now.

No, no. Sobbing was the wrong word.

Snobbing.

Snot sobbing.

I hate you, Tadase.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Amu-chan? May I speak with you?" Tadase-kun asked._

_"Hai!" I replied, smiling. I felt like I was on top of the world. I had the best boyfriend...._

_"Amu-chan, I feel like I.... I was wrong."_

_"Huh?" I tilted my head, smile fading._

_"I don't love you, Amu-chan. I don't even like you."_

_I started crying._

_"Wh-why? Tadase-kun..."_

_"I love someone else, Amu-chan."_

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Sayya."_

_I smiled, a fake smile. "I hope you can be happy with her." And with that, I ran._

**_End Flashback._**

I hate him....

I snob some more, untill I hear tapping at the window.

I wipe off my face and put on a fake smile. I walked to the window, and opened it.

"Hello, Ikuto..."

"What's wrong, Amu?" Ikuto asks, looking at me.

"Nothing," I lie, trying my best to make this smile seem real.

"You were crying..."

"Why are you still here? Just leave!" I yelled.

"It's Tadase, isn't it? I'll kill him...." Ikuto growled.

"No! No, don't kill him... He did something horrible, but I fell into it, right? I should have know... I'm so stupid..."

"Yes, you are."

"Pardon?" I ask, becoming angry.

"I agreed with you. He never loved you! I did! I still do! You are so stupid not to see it, everyone else did! That's Tadase, he uses people, then throws them away!" Ikuto yelled, glarring at me.

"What? Tadase isn't like that!" I yelled back.

"Didn't you just hear me?!" Ikuto shouted. Then he added, quiter, "Amu, he hurt you. Tomorrow he'll talk to you, and smile at you, and flirt with you again- just like nothing happened! Amu, he'll just keep hurting you! I don't want to see you hurt. _Ever_."

He was frowning.

I started crying again.

"Ikuto," I sobbed, "why are you always here for me?"

He pulled me to his cheast and hugged me tight. "Didn't you hear me, idiot? I love you."

I looked at him. I'm sure that my swolen eyes were huge, but the tears stopped.

"You.... You what?"

He frowned at me. "Are you hard of hearing? I said that I love you."

I sniffed. "I h-heard you! I just..."

Now he was glarring. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Actually, yeah." I smiled. "Are you lying?"

"No..."

"Good. I don't think I could handle another heartbreak. I think I love you, too."

He tilted my head up, and captured my lips. I kissed him back.

I'll have to tell Tadase to go screw tomorrow. I don't care about him. I love Ikuto.


	10. Snowball Fight

A/N: Hi guys and gals~! Please read and enjoy the story.

----

Estar is gone. Peace with Tadase and Ikuto was made. Everything is right on this snowy day, with the Gardians, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai.

It was early February. The snow was still on the ground with all its splendor. Each snow flake was now fused together to create layer upon layer of white fluff. But the atmosphere was chilling. A single breath would come out in smoke. But for the four monks, it was pure bliss. It just meant that they would spend the day building snowmen that resembled themselves, drinking hot chocolate, and most importantly, the ever famous snowball fight.

They split into five teams, each in their own hiding place. Utau and Tadase hid behind the school. Yaya and Kukai behind a shelter of trees. Nagihiko and Rima saftly in the garden. That left Amu and was by the front of the school. She was getting ready her snowballs when she heard the crunching sound of snow. She got up quickly, readied with a snowball in hand. When she saw that there was no one behind her, she immediately disregarded it and went back to what she was doing. When her guard was completely let down, she felt a cold sensation go down her back. She shrieked and reached down her back to try to get the snow out. While she was doing that, she heard an unmistakable roar of laughter from her attacker. She turned to him and saw he was nearly in tears.

"Ikuto!" she yelled.

"Man, I keep forgetting how predictable you are," he laughed uncontrollably. But he was then hit across the face with a ball of frosted ice. He looked over at her face that had a smirk on it.

"You are going down," he said playfully as she started running off laughing. Throwing snowballs at each other. At one point, Ikuto grabbed Amu around her waist fell down onto the ground right on top of her. She managed to grab a hand full of snow and mashed it against his face. She laughed at his widened eyes.

"You look so stupid," she laughed. He returned her a smile.

"I should tell you the same thing, Rudolph," he retorted, referring to her now red nose.

"At least I'm not as red as a tomato."

As soon as they stopped laughing, they realized the position they were in. He was right on top of her and their faces were so close that their noses were practically touching. Taking comfort in each other's warmth.

"Uh... Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" She never got to ask her question because Ikuto leaned in to her and placed his lips over hers. He pulled back quickly as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"Uh... Sorry. I don't know what came over-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Amu grabbed his face and pulled him down for another kiss. Eyes closed, mind completely lost in the moment, he kissed her back.

Meanwhile, Tadase and Utau went back into the gardan, along with Kukai and Yaya.

"Did you see them?!" Kukai laughed. "They were tottaly sucking faces!"

Rima turned to him. "Who?"

"Amu-chii and Ikuto-kun~!" Yaya laughed.

Rima's eyes widened. "No."

Negihiko laughed. "Rima-chan, let Amu-chan love who she loves. You'll still be her bestfriend, no matter what."

Rima humphed, as did Utau and Yaya.

_"Did I just start a fight?"_ Negihiko thought, nervesly.

---Back to the Amuto sene....

"I love you," Ikuto said.

Amu just smiled. I know. And I love you back."

With that, they kissed again.


	11. See You At The Alter

A/N: Hi people. Read. Review. You know the drill.

-----

I sighed. Today was horrid.

Rima just gave birth to her baby, I'm the god-mother.

Yaya's baby just turned two last week- the party's in three weeks.

Utau and I still don't have any babies.

But, unlike me, Utau's engaged.

And all that.... Utau was engaged today, by Kukai.

Rima's baby was born today- Nagihiko's the father.

The father of Yaya's baby is Kairi. Their baby's name is Kiiya- don't ask why, because I have no idea.

Rima's baby is a girl, so she named her Nadeshiko.

Utau says that I'm going to be her Maid of Honor. I'm also going to be Rima's Maid of Honor. I was Yaya's- when she got married.

So, yeah. I'm the only single one- and I don't have to be! Tadase asked me to be his girlfriend.

But, no. Just because I don't love him like he loves me, I said no. I said that I loved him like a brother. That someone else had already captured my heart.

Tadase had smiled and said that he understood. That he wishes me the best of luck.

He also told me that whenever I see Ikuto, to tell Ikuto for him, that he won.

Won what exactly? I donno.

And that was also today! Exhausting, right?

Yeah, I thought so too.

But I forced Utau to give me Ikuto's number. I text him as soon as I got home.

_Here's my new address. Feel free to stop by anytime. ---Amu_

Did he get it? Who knows. I'll find out only when- that is _if_- he stops by.

And I was thinking all this in the shower. Stepping out of the shower, I realized that I had been thinking for an one hour and thirty minutes.

Joy.

Getting dressed in my black-silk night-gown, I stepped out to my balcony.

Any Ikuto?

No.

I sighed, bowing my head. Why did I love that bastard?

"You know, forcing my cell phone number out of my sister, and then texting me your address, that makes you seem a bit desperate...." a husky voice whispered into my ear.

Ikuto.

"Hey," I said.

"What?"

I turned around to face him.

"Hey."

"That's a horrible reaction. You're not going to scream at me for being a pervert, or jump and yell because I sunk up on you?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"I was expecting you. So that'd be unfair if I did. I have a message for you. From Tadase."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

I took a deep breath. "He said 'Tell Ikuto that he wins.' What does that mean, Ikuto?"

Ikuto blinked. Then, tilted his head, brown going into a 'V' shape.

I haven't seen him sense Christmas, and now it's summer. I still can't believe how handsome he is....

"Ikuto?"

"What were you two talking about?" Ikuto asked, confusion in his eyes.

I blushed. "U-uh, n-nothing! Nothing at all...." I laughed nervously.

"Amu."

I blushed even more at the sound of his voice.

He sounded like he was a winner- but what was he the winner of?!

"I-Ikuto... Wha-what exactly di-did you w-win?" I stuttered.

I hate that damn stutter....

Ikuto smirked, and backed me up into the glass door. His smirk grew as he leaned down, bit my ear, and whispered, "You."

I was in shock, but I was happy. But angry.

Win a girl?

No, maybe it wasn't meant like that. Win a girl's heart, maybe.

Either way, I didn't care. Ikuto was mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

-----Two Years Later

"Ikutooo~!" I called.

He walked into our room. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Come on, the wedding's tomorrow. You better have a good dress."

"Ikuto!" I shouted, angrily.

It was our wedding. Rima, Yaya, and Utau were all my Maids of Honor.

Ikuto's Best Men were Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi.

Ikuto and Tadase had grown much closer, and became friends once again.

Ikuto was still the world's biggest perv, but he was only a pervert to me, as I learned a long time ago.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"What?"

"I want a baby."

He spit out his coffee. "_Now_? Can't it wait?"

I kissed him on the cheek. "It can wait. But only for a few more weeks. And if you agree, you get extra specil sex for those few weeks...." I taunted.

He smirked. "Extra specil, huh? Okay. I'm happy with that. Now," he said standing up, "We have to go to the plaza to get ready."

I nodded, and kissed him once more. "See you at the alter, Ikuto."

He smiled, and kissed me. "See you at the alter."


	12. Say My Name, Say My Name

A/N: Hey, it's been awhile sense I've wrote one of these... I hate my one-shots.... BUT! Some people like them.... And, uh.... Well, this is for those people! Also! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed on any of my stories. You guys are awesome!

----

"No."

No means no. Everyone's heard that before, right? Right. So tell me, why does it seem like no shouldn't mean no right now?

"Bu-but, Hinamori-san! I-"

"Have an undeniable love for me?"

Tadase nods.

"I don't care."

I walk away, acting like I don't care. Like I'm cool and tough.

I just want to lay in _His _arms and cry.

_He_ is always there- he always listens. I just turned down the guy I liked in for my reputation. "Cool 'N Spicy."

I run into my house, up the stairs- Mom tells me that _He's_ there. Waiting.

I open my door, slam it shut, and lock it. I see _Him_ on my bed, laying there. _He _raises his eye brows.

"Amu, you okay?"

I fall to my knees and cry.

I hear _Him_ getting up, walking over to me. _He_ bends down and holds me in _His_ arms. "Shh, it's okay..." _He_ coos.

I know that I don't- and never did- love Tadase. It was a stupid school-girl crush. But it still hurts.

I cry harder and shake my head. _He _asks what happened.

"Tadase," I mutter.

_He_ stiffens. "Amu, I can't help you with this. I'm sorry."

_He_ starts to get up to leave.

"No!" I shout, grabbing _His_ hand. "J-just stay. Please."

_He_ sighs and swoops me into his arms, caring me like a bride to my bed.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?"

"Don't worry," _He _soothes. "I'm not going to go away."

I nod. _He _places me gently on one side of my bed, and _He _lays on the other.

"Amu."

I look up. _His_ eyes lock onto mine, and _He_ utters one simple demand. "Say my name."

I'm beyond shocked. _He_ actually noticed that I was not saying _His _name?

"Tadase."

"No, not his name. _My_ name. Amu, please."

_He's _begging now.

"I- I can't."

_He _turns away from me. "I love you, Amu. For who you are, not like Tadase. Tadase loves your outer character."

There is a lump in my throat and my eyes sting again. I try to keep my voice strong, but it cracks and wavers. "I know."

"Do you really?"

"You've told me."

_He _turns back. "I will never give up on you."

Tears roll down my face. "Promise?"

_He _smiles. "Yeah. I promise. But only if you say my name."

I don't say anything.

_He _already gave up, what does it matter?

"Amu?"

"Lier."

His eyes narrow. "I am not lying, Amu. No matter what, I'll always be here for you. Call me when you figure that out, okay? When you're ready to say my name."

With that, he leaves.

I love _Him._

_-----_

My hand never left my phone. _He's_ number one on my speed dial.

I call _Him._

_"Hello?"_ _He_ answers.

I swallow.

_"Hello?"_ _He _repeats.

"H-hey," I utter.

_"Amu,"_ _He _breathes. I can hear a smile in _His_ voice.

"I love you,"I blurt.

_"I love you, too, Amu."_

"Ikuto." His name tastes different and surprisingly good.

Once I started saying his name, I couldn't stop. It was like saying _I love you_ over and over- he loved it, and I loved it.

I hope I can always say his name.

"Say my name, Amu."

_Say My Name, Say My Name._

---

A/N: Blah. I don't like this. At all. Forgive me for all suck-y-ness.


	13. In The End

You may want to skip/ignore the A/N below this. Eheh.... I'm in a WAY better mood now.

---

A/N: I'm going _blank._ I mean really: Check. Me. Out.

I suck. I totally _suck. _And you know what? I hate this. I_ can't _be blank. I just _can't_. Not when I have to do this, school, dance, sports, clubs, and all that crap. I just can't go blank and I can't stop writing 'cause when I stop writing I feel depressed.

Ugh. I hate this. Ever gotten Writer's Block before? Sucks, huh? And you know how cure it?

Well, usually I look for something to give me inspiration. Today, though, is different.

Today, I shall rant until I decide what the Hell I can write. So.... Yeah. This freakin' sucks.

You know what I just noticed? Us young writers love tie skips. They are useful as Hell for things we don't want to write- or to lazy to- about.

Holy Hell. I just realized I sound like some stuck up bitch. Okay- I admit it. I'm picky when it comes to what I read.

Still blank. Crap.

Anyone read the last chapter of Shugo Chara!? It sucked. It sucked hard.

Should I write a lemon? Nah. I don't feel right about writing things like that yet. Maybe in a few years...?

I've got it! Anyone ever heard of the band _Ludo_? They're pretty unknown and I LOVE their song "Love Me Dead." Well, I'm not writing to _that _song. I'm writing to their other song: "Such As It Ends".

So, uh, yeah. Enjoy.

------

_I've been losing sleep for days._

I toss and turn in my bed. I haven't been sleeping much lately. It's all his fault.

_You've been searching though the desserts and the caves._

Ikuto. He's still gone, looking for his father. He's been almost everywhere. Looking everywhere, between every nook and cranny. He's even been to the Sahara Dessert.

Did you know that Sahara means dessert? So, that means when we say _Sahara Dessert, _we actually say _Dessert Dessert._

_Your post cards hit me in waves_

Ikuto's got a girlfriend now. She's standing with him, the both of them smiling, in every post card for the last few weeks.

It hurts.

_sadly stinging me with songs from yesterday._

I miss the days where everything was... normal. When I'd sit with Ikuto in the park. He would play the violin and I would sing. He wold finish and tease me- saying things like, _"Thank God you didn't break one of my strings this time..."_ or something like that.

_Looove such as it ends. Breaking the hearts that wouldn't bend. Closes the doors you used to listen through._

It was my fault. We could have had a relationship. I should have told him that I like him back at that airport. But I was too immature and stupidly caught up on a school girl crush that didn't even like me back.

My heart was broken.

_(but it goes oon...) Looove such as it ends._

But, life goes on. Ikuto got over me, and I'll get over him. I have plenty of guys falling head over heels in love with me.

_Into the flames we'll start again and in the end I'll be with you._

No- that's wrong. I'll never get over Ikuto. That stupid cat-boy. I'll be with him. One day. No matter what.

_You've been burning up for days trying to gather all the figures in the clay. You know they can't all be saved. Leave the weak ones, find a modicum of shade._

_Love such as it ends, breaking the hearts that wouldn't bend. Closes the doors you used to listen through. _

_Love such as it ends. Into the flames we'll start again and in the end I'll be with you._

Love ends, but if love is true, it will come back.

_I've been vacant for so long, but you were there. You look so tired. Now just please, love, let me take it on my shoulders, and we might make it hooooooome._

Ikuto was always there for me. Even if it was 3 am. The boy looked so tired then, but he still came. I need to be there for him, but I never have a return address and lately he hasn't been texting or calling me.

I wonder... Is something wrong, maybe?

I get a knock on my door. "Coming!" I yell.

_Love, such as it ends. Breaking the hearts that wouldn't bend._

I open the door and my mouth drops. In front of my, in all or his model-like glory, is Ikuto.

_Looove suck as it ends. Breaking the hearts that wouldn't bend._

"Yo," he greets.

I stand there, gapping at him like an idiot. _Who's the idiot now, Amu?_ I mock myself.

Ikuto chuckles. "Nice to know that you haven't changed that much. I missed you."

_Closing the doors you used to listen though._

I try to close the door- slam it, actually- but he stops it with his foot and invites himself inside my house.

_(but it goes ooon....) Looove such as it ends. Into the flames we'll start again and in the end I'll be with you._

"Ikuto. Leave," I demand.

His eyes soften. "You really didn't miss me at all, did you?" He sighs. "You still don't care for me."

_Love such as it ends._

"That's not true!" I snap.

He looks up.

_Love such as it ends._

I grab his face and smash my lips to his. Not the most gentle kiss, but still pasonite.

_And in the end I'll be with you._

Ikuto pulls away, smirking. "I guess, in the end, we'll be with each other."

"I can deal with that."

"I didn't say you had a choice," he replies. "But, good answer."

_In the end I'll be with you._

-----

A/N: ..... So? What jah' think? Good? Bad? Do you wanna poke your eyes out?

Once again: The song is called "Such As It Ends" and is by _Ludo._

_REVIEW!_


	14. Our Favorite Valentine's Gift

A/N: Oh, V-day, oh, V-day, how you so aggravate me.... Guess what I'm doing on V-day! I'm leaving campus and going to a movie with all of my friends! ^_^ No, we aren't going to see a girly movie like _Valentine's Day_- we have to bring the guys with us to the movie. We are going to see _Wolf Man_! Well, here's my V-day one-shot! Enjoy!

----

Spending time with my girlfriend is the best time out of all my life.

One problem: Amu is picky- probably why she loves me. I mean, look at me. Hottest guy in the universe.

But, back to Amu's favorite gifts. Roses? Not her favorite flower- if I buy those I may as well not show up.

Amu likes red tulips. Not any other color. Red. _Red_.

And chocolate? If I get her chocolate from any other place but her favorite place it won't work. But, that works out well for me. It just so happens that one of my high school buddies, Soma Kukai, is the chocolatier of her favorite place.

Teddy Bears? No- those creep her out. (As a child she had watched some horror movie about teddy bears that scared her half to death.) She doesn't want anything stuffed. Dolls scare her, too.

Movies? She loves Johny Depp. Her favorite is _Chocolat. _

Damn, I hope to be like Johny Depp and not age....

So, I stop off at a flower store and get some of Amu's favorite flowers; then I go to Kukai's shop and buy her favorite chocolates- now so glad that he wasn't one to the guys that thought I was an asshole; and, finally, I go to a movie store and buy _Chocolat_.

I can now go to Amu's house.

She opens the door, smiling, and embraces me.

"Ikuto," she breathes. "I thought you said you couldn't make it?"

"I lied."

I then look her over. "Though," I say, "I'm not so sure if you believed that now..."

"I didn't." She twirls. "Do you like it?"

I smirk. "I love it."

Black lingerie and sex are _my _favorite Valentine's gifts.

Amu looks at my hands. "Oh! You got my favorites!" she squeals.

I chuckle. "And you got mine."

This'll be one Hell of a Valentine's Day.

And it's made special by our favorite gifts.

----_Next Day_

"Ikuto~!" Amu yells.

I groan. Last night was one Hell of a Valentine's Day- I don't think that I've ever had that many rounds of sex in my life.

I get up and grab my underwear. Amu won't like seeing my come downstairs naked.

I pull the boxers on and walk downstairs. "What's up, babe?"

She's sitting at the table wearing my shirt. "I might be pregnant," she announces.

I blink. "Huh?"

Amu smiles. "We might have a baby Ikuto. It's time we get married and move in together. Your house is bigger than mine, so we should move in there... We'll start packing my stuff tomorrow- _all_ of my stuff. You could _really _use a woman's touch in you- well, I guess_ our_, now- house. Oh, and-"

"Freeze," I say. "First off, I was going to be proposing sometime next month and ask you to move in."

Amu grins. "Aw, sweetie! I didn't think you had it in you-"

"I'm wasn't done..." I mutter.

She sighs. "By all means, then, continue."

"Second; what do you mean you _might_ be pregnant?"

"We didn't use a condom last night. I'll be able to test in a few days."

I nod. "Alright. Good answer."

"What's third?"

"Oh, right. Third is that my house does _not _need a woman's-"

"Yes it does."

I don't argue. I've come to learn that it's pointless.

----_Seven days later_

"Ikuto!"

I run to the bathroom. "What are the results?"

"Positive! We're going to have a baby!" She runs out of the bathroom and hugs me. Then she pulls back and says, "But we're getting married _before_ I get ll fat and stuff, got it?"

I laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, I ant to give you the grand tour now that my house has your "womanly touch"."

Amu claps. "Yay! Finally, our house is decent enough to bring guest to!"

-------_February 14, 2011_

I have I new member of my family. Her name is Juno, my daughter.

Amu and I both have a new favorite Valentine's gift.

Our lovely baby daughter, Juno.

----

A/N: Total CRAP. I've never written (at least, I don't _think_ that I have) a story were Amu and Ikuto start off as being girlfriend and boyfriend. Oh, other than Circle. (One of my one-shots.)

Hope you liked it.

Review please.


	15. Imaginary Friend?

**A/N: I just realized I made a huge mistake in the last chapter: Babies are made in 9 months. NOT a year. Sorry. ^^''**

**---- NOTE: ANOTHER RANT BELOW! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU LIKE, or you can read. But really, it's long. Soo...**

**I'ma rant again, 'cause I'm a bit pissed. So, here it goes:**

**FREAKIN' A!!!!! DUDE! Fictionpress is being a bitch! I mean, REALLY? I take hours of my days, writing- it helps me think, unwind, un-depress myself. But does Fictionpress care? NO! Fictionpress DOESN'T care. They go ahead and mess up my documents. What the HELL!**

**I work hard on this stuff! I promised Crystal that I'd be updating _Steps_ every Friday! Can that happen now? NO! 'Cause Fictionpress decided to be a bitch!**

**And while I'm on the topic of things that piss me off, lemme talk about my new dance routine. We're going to be doing _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha, _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga, and _Three _by Brittany Spears. I don't hate the songs or anything, but I think they went a bit overboard with the outfits and the dancing.**

**....**

**Okay, a LOT overboard with the outfits. For the Ke$ha thing we have to make our hair all messy and we have to wear booty shorts and a tube top. Do you know how painful that is?! I'm kinda tall, seeing as I'm about 5'9". That makes those booty shorts look extra booty-y!**

**For _Bad Romance _we are going to wear Gaga clothes. We all have a different outfit. All Gaga worn, though. (I.e. it looks like something Lady Gaga would wear or something she has worn.) Wanna know what my outfit looks like? Remember that _Paparazzi _performance? The one with the blood? Yeah, that's the one I'm wearing- minus the blood.**

**Don't get me wrong- I love Gaga big time. She's wicked awesome.**

**And _Three_, by Brittany Spears. Look, I'm not sure if we're dancing or having imaginary sex in this one. All I know right now is that my dance teacher is a kook. As in, Kookoo for Coco Puffs kook.**

**ANOTHER THING! I was looking back at some of my writing. I suck. I mean, I REALLY suck. Maybe it's because I always rush- I mean, with all of my sports, clubs, dancing, and school and crap I have almost no time for anything. Plus, exams are coming up and I need to get a study group together.**

**Uuuugh. I hate so many things right now....**

**I mean, really? How can I write about romance? I have no romance. (Romance now is starting to irritate me. I rehearse _Bad Romance _twenty times a day, and those other two songs. I hear the damn song WAY too much...) not that having no romance is a bad thing (damn that song and my dance teacher...), but how can I write a good romance story without having a good romance myself? .... Okay, never mind. Most of us don't have a romance. But, still. I've been feeling lame lately. And pissed.**

**Okay, okay, I think that I'm done. For now. On with the one-shot.**

**Which, I predict, will suck.**

* * *

I run to my class. Damn- I'm so close to being late.

"Amu-"

"Leave me alone, Ikuto," I snap.

Ikuto just rolls his eyes, easily keeping up with my pace. His long legs allow him to do so. Even though I'm practically running, Ikuto's just walking.

He always manages to make me angry. Right now, I'm pissed that I have to go to class and I'm pissed that even though I'm pretty tall I only come up to his shoulder.

"Amu, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault you're late to your math class," Ikuto drawls.

Another thing that pisses me off: Math.

So, instead to staying quiet like I should I begin to rant about how stupid math is and how evil my math teacher is and how she hates me.

Then I freeze. "Hey, Ikuto, why are math teachers always women? I mean, in every book, movie, and in my experience, math teachers are always women."

Ikuto sighs and shakes his head. "That's not true. It's just that women are usually teachers."

I shrug and start walking again. Then I start talking. "You know, I noticed that, but I've never really said any- oomph!"

I land on my butt. "Ow, damn. What'd I run into?"

I look up. Ikuto's the first person I see, looking down at me worriedly. Then I look to see what I ran into.

Hotori Tadase.

Tadase looks down at me with shock printed on his face. Neither of us were expecting that.

"Oh, it's you," he says. "The crazy chick."

I frown, and so does Ikuto. Tadase looks around.

"Who were you talking to anyways? An imaginary friend?" Tadase laughs, and so two idiots behind him.

"Actually, I was talking to-"

"Shut _up_," Ikuto hisses.

I look up at him from my spot on the floor. "Why?"

Tadase's eyebrows furrow. "Why what?"

I switch my gaze on Tadase. I can kind of see why girls like him. I mean, he's cute, he's on the basketball team. But he's a jerk. And rude.

He stares at me for a few more minutes.

Still staring....

Do I have pie on my face? 'Cause that pie in the cafeteria today was really good.

I turn my head and look at my reflection in a locker. "Nope," I announce. "No pie."

Tadase backs away. "Holy shit, this chick really is cray," he says. "Let's go!"

And they run away. I look up at Ikuto, who is trying his best not to laugh. "What? He was staring at me. I thought that I might've had something on my face."

Ikuto breaks out laughing. "Come on, stupid. We're really late now."

----

I got a detention. Ikuto sits with me. He doesn't say anything, he just stares.

And I stare back.

The boy was gorgeous. Shaggy midnight blue hair and indigo eyes. Tall.

I frown. "You're too tall," I say.

The teacher looks back at me. "Excuse me?" he says.

He's shorter than me.

"Not you," I say, waving my hand around.

I know that I could only see Ikuto. Actually, it was hard for me to believe. When I first saw him, I thought I had finally became a nut case.

I sigh. "Am I cray?" I whisper to Ikuto.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry. You're not. Everyone else is."

I smile at his response. Sometimes I really wish that he was real.

----

I got out of detention at 4:30.

Basketball gets out at 4:15, a detail I had forgotten until this moment.

Tadase and some of his friends are sitting around the parking lot, talking. Ikuto frowns.

"Keep walking, Amu."

He grabs my hand are pulls me along with him. "I'm walking, I'm walking. Jeez," I mutter.

"Get the crazy chick!"

Ikuto's eyes narrow and he walks faster, pulling my arm in front of me.

The boys freeze. "What the fuck?" one of them says.

I pull my arm back and plant my feet. Turning to them, I say, "You want a piece of this?" I point to my shirt. "Well you can't have it!"

Ikuto growls and pulls on my arm, swinging me around. "How stupid are you?" he yells.

.....

"Umm..."

"Don't answer, let's go before they snap out of it."

As soon as those words leave Ikuto's mouth, Tadase grabs me.

I am frozen, as is Ikuto. I get hit in the stomach twice before Ikuto snaps out of his trance and knocks the shit outta Tadase.

Tadase's goons, who were coming to help him, freeze. Tadase's dubbed over, his eye already turning blue and gasping for breath.

Ikuto pulls on my arm. "You wanna go, or can I finish pumbling him?"

"Let's go."

----

When I got home, my parents scold me for getting a detention and for taking so long getting home. They then see how I'm holding my stomach.

After ten minutes of telling them that I'm fine, my parents win and pull up my shirt a bit. There they see the bruise.

They are pissed beyond belief and even call the police. Police ask me to identify the boys and I lie, saying I'd never seen any of them before and how I didn't get a good look at anyone's face.

When I'm finally allowed to go to my bedroom, Ikuto yells at me.

"What the fuck?!" he yells. "They could have gotten harassment charges! You could have gotten them into serious trouble! Why didn't you just tell them?"

"I didn't know anyone but Tadase. And I really couldn't describe anyone but Tadase. I would have sounded like an idiot."

Ikuto huffs. "You sound like n idiot most of the time, why would you care now?"

I sit up and glare at him. "You're face!" I reply.

"See?" Ikuto says. "That's exactly what I mean. That didn't make any sense and it was childish."

"Go away," I say. "I'm going to sleep."

---

I couldn't find Ikuto anywhere. I looked everywhere in my house, I called out to him, begged him to forgive me.

He didn't show up.

Sighing, I make my way to my locker.

Ikuto...

My first class is English, so that's where I head. I sit down in my seat, and the teacher comes in, smiling.

"Class," she says, "today we have a new student. Please welcome Tsuikyomi Ikuto."

And in all of his hot glory, Ikuto steps in.

My Ikuto.

--------

**A/N: Okay, so, what'd you think? Good, bad, horrid, awesome? I actually think I could make a story with this and if someone asks me to, I will. ^_^ **

**I'm in a much better mood now, though _Three_ is stuck in my head. Sooo....**

**Review? Please?**

**~Layla Smiles**


End file.
